Recueils du Sanctuaire
by D.Gabrielle
Summary: Des bouts de vie, par ci, par là... "Apparence"
1. Tabac

**Recueils du Sanctuaire.**

**Notes :** Titre pourri, je sais, mais je ne suis pas douée pour ça, hélas… Des petits bouts de texte quand ça me viens, particulièrement sur Death Mask et Aphrodite. Peut-être d'autres personnages à venir….

**Tabac.**

Death Mask avait commencé à fumer, comme ça. Pour le fun.

Pour faire comme les grands et dans les films au cinéma.

Ca donnait une certaine classe… Et une haleine de chacal.

Mais ça va, on ne lui avait pas dit.

Le timbre de sa voix avait aussi changé, devenu plus rauque, un peu cassé.

La première fois qu'il s'était fait surprendre par son maître, il avait eu la dérouillée du siècle. Sauf qu'a quatorze ans, il était devenu bien trop accro.

Il avait bien tenté d'arrêter une fois, et fut plus invivable que d'habitude. Alors il avait repris, en diminuant les doses. D'un paquet par jour, il était passé à cinq cigarettes, au grand maximum.

Mais la vraie raison de son sevrage, c'était Aphrodite.

En effet, ce dernier en avait eu marre d'embrasser un conduit de cheminée.


	2. Meilleurs amis

**Meilleurs amis.**

**Notes :** Shura/Death Mask/Aphrodite.

Le Capricorne, le Cancer, et le Poisson, étaient de grands amis. En tout cas, ils étaient connus pour organiser régulièrement des soirées dans l'un des trois temples. Matage de dvds, jeux de sociétés, ou simplement discuter autour d'un breuvage alcoolisé.

Mais quand c'était la soirée poker, Shura aurait préféré être malade.

Parce qu'il n'était pas doué à ce jeu quand il avait en face de lui : Death Mask, le plus grand tricheur qu'il n'avait connu, et Aphrodite, un putain d'aguicheur avec ses poses suggestives, et ses œillades appuyés.

Ce soir, encore une fois, Shura se taperait toute la vaisselle.

-Je vous déteste, murmura-t-il avec les bras jusqu'aux coudes dans l'évier.


	3. Monsieur Propre

**Monsieur Propre.**

**Notes :** Shura/Death Mask

Non, le Capricorne, n'était pas un grand maniaque. Il prenait juste un peu de temps pour s'occuper de son petit chez-lui. Et une fois par semaine, c'était le grand ménage.

La poussière, le sol, le linge, les vitres… Même les recoins a priori inaccessibles.

Une immense satisfaction pouvait se lire sur son visage après une telle journée.

Jusqu'à ce que le Cancer débarque avec ses Doc Martens pleines de boue.

-Mais quel temps de chien, dehors !

-…


	4. Jalousie

**Jalousie.**

**Notes :** Merci pour vos petits commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir :3. On enchaine avec Death Mask et Aphrodite.

Le souci quand on commençait à fréquenter un peu plus intimement le Chevalier des Poissons, c'était le regard des autres. Car Aphrodite les attirait comme autant d'abeilles. En général, Death Mask n'y faisait pas trop attention. Et pis, en faire la réflexion sous entendrait qu'il tenait au Suédois plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer.

Mais parfois, oui parfois, ça lui prenait, comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

La jalousie.

Cette nuit, Aphrodite traversa le quatrième temple, tranquillement, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le gardien des lieux. Bras croisés, nonchalamment calé contre une colonne, et le visage renfrogné.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire la moindre réflexion, qu'Aphrodite se jeta à ses pieds.

-Frappe-moi ! Insulte-moi pour avoir osé te faire faux bond ce soir ! Traîne-moi par les cheveux sur le parvis de ton temple ! Et en pleurant, je te jurerai fidélité jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare !

Le Cancer écarquilla les yeux.

-… J'ai encore rien dis….

-Non, mais j'ai pris les devants.


	5. Rancoeur

**Rancœur.**

**Notes :** Aphrodite/Mû

Aphrodite en avait eu gros sur le cœur, lorsque Mû du Bélier était revenu au Sanctuaire.

Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il s'était mis à fréquenter Saga des Gémeaux.

Comme s'il n'avait pas fui durant les années qu'ont duré le règne de Saga.

Et qui était resté pour s'occuper de lui ? Qui l'avait consolé aussi bien avec son corps qu'avec des paroles ? Qui l'avait soigné ?

C'était Aphrodite.

Et ce sale petit mouton revenait et d'un battement de cil, avait récupéré le Gémeaux.

Aussi, lorsqu'il passa dans les escaliers, les bras chargés de livres en provenance de la bibliothèque du treizième, Aphrodite n'hésita pas.

Il lui fit un croche-pied.


	6. La poupée

**La poupée.**

**Notes :** Saga/Aphrodite.

Depuis le premier jour, Saga avait pensé qu'Aphrodite ressemblait à une petite poupée de porcelaine.

Sa peau pâle, ses grands yeux céruléens, ses lèvres vermeils, et surtout, sa longue chevelure azurée, qui semblait si soyeuse.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi, pour, rien qu'une fois, passé sa main dans les boucles bleutées. Sans aucune arrière-pensée.

Lorsqu'il devient Pope, la première chose qu'il fit, c'est de convoquer Aphrodite dans ses bureaux.

Il ordonna a l'enfant de s'assoir et de ne pas bouger, jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Saga s'approcha alors silencieusement, par derrière, l'arme du crime a la main.

Et enfin, pendant de longues heures, il passa inlassablement la brosse dans la chevelure d'Aphrodite, un sourire apaisé sur les lèvres.


	7. Time to bed

**Titre : **Time to bed.

**Personnages :** Saga/Aphrodite/Death Mask.

**Notes :** Merci pour vos retours ! Ecrire ces petites conneries me détends. Cette fois, c'est un peu plus long, et je change les âges des protagonistes (Encore une aberration de Saint Seiya). Le règne de Saga, c'est vraiment la partie du manga qui me plait le plus. Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Enfin… Dormir. Après une telle journée de travail, a s'enterrer sous la paperasse administratif… Et résister a l'impulsion de tout jeter au feu avec un rire hystérique, Saga pouvait enfin se délasser dans son lit. Il avait jeté en vrac sur le sol, sa toge de Pope, ses lourds colliers, et ses sandales. Il avait attaché sa lourde chevelure ébène, puis s'était glissé entre les draps, un simple pantalon de coton plaqué sur les fesses.<p>

Ne plus avoir de chiffres dansant sous les yeux, plus de compte rendu mal rédigé à relire en maudissant certains Chevaliers illettrés, plus de problèmes de paysans se disputant une chèvre… Juste le silence du treizième temple, interrompu seulement par la ronde des gardes. Un bruit faible, régulier, apaisant.

Il soupira de contentement, et se frotta la joue contre la taie, enfonçant un peu plus son visage dans l'oreiller moelleux.

Au bout d'une poignée de minutes, il ouvrit les yeux.

Il y avait une présence dans sa chambre.

Se voulant discrète, mais ne maitrisant pas suffisamment son cosmos pour cela. La petite silhouette se tenait dans un coin, à droite de la fenêtre, ouverte à cause de la chaleur de l'été. Elle hésita encore un peu, à l'abri des ombres, puis se décida à faire un mouvement, en direction du lit.

Saga ne bougea pas, ne dit rien, il attendit. Que l'intrus pose ses genoux sur le matelas, qu'il se glisse sous la multitude de draps, et qu'il progresse ainsi dans le long tunnel, jusqu'à ce que sa petite tête surgisse. Juste devant le regard carmin du Pope.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-J'ai peur dans mon temple.

-Tu es Chevalier d'Or maintenant. Tu dois t'habituer.

La voix de Saga été un peu lasse. Son nouveau Chevalier venait d'être promu Or, et il avait peur du noir.

-Il est trop grand. Il est trop vide.

L'enfant fixa Saga dans une supplique muette.

Ce dernier soupira.

Après tout, Aphrodite n'avait que dix ans. Tout juste. Et lui, dix-neuf, presque vingt.

Il ramena l'enfant contre lui, une petite boule de chaleur recroquevillé sur lui-même, et enfouis son visage dans la chevelure azurée.

-C'est la dernière fois, d'accords ?

-Oui, répondit Aphrodite, un peu plus détendu cette fois.

Le Poisson s'endormit bien vite, mais pas Saga.

Il joua durant quelques instants avec les boucles de l'enfant, cherchant le sommeil. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à refuser quoi que ce soit à Aphrodite, et ça, c'était mauvais pour sa réputation de Pope.

Quand enfin, il ferma les yeux, un nouveau bruit lui fit ouvrir aussitôt.

Il se redressa sur un coude, fixant de nouveau cette maudite fenêtre qui laissé tous ces parasites dorés pénétrer dans sa chambre. Une vraie invasion.

-…Quoi ?

-Aphrodite est là ?

-Oui. Il dort.

Sous-entendant que si ce nouvel intrus osait le réveiller, il était mort.

-Merde, fit l'adolescent.

Alors, sans hésitation, il se glissa à son tour dans le lit du Pope, ramena Aphrodite contre lui, puis ferma les yeux.

Saga avait envie de virer ce sale môme de son pieu, à coups de pieds dans le fondement. A quatorze ans, Death Mask lui tenait déjà tête.

Il soupira profondément et se remit sous les draps.

Demain, Il leur dirait de partir.

Comme hier, comme avant-hier, et les autres jours.


	8. Parfums

**Titre :** Parfums

**Persos :** Death Mask/Shura/Aphrodite/Camus

* * *

><p>-Fraise… Murmura le Capricorne après quelques instants de réflexion.<p>

-T'es sûr ? Moi j'aurai plutôt dis « fruits de la passion », répliqua le Cancer.

-Recommence, conseilla le Poisson.

Un peu penaud, Shura s'exécuta, mais une nouvelle fois, il resta sur ses positions. C'était bien de la fraise et pas autre chose.

Death Mask soupira, légèrement agacé. Le Capricorne n'avait aucun sens du goût.

Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme, lorsque le Verseau s'arrêta à leur hauteur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

-On détermine le parfum du nouveau gloss d'Aphrodite, répondit Death Mask en embrassant le Poisson.

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, Camus poursuivit son chemin vers le treizième temple, non sans lâcher un « crétins » entre ses lèvres pincés.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, on s'ennuyait un peu au Sanctuaire, mais quand même...


	9. C'est du propre !

**Titre :** C'est du propre ! (Mon titre n'est pas redondant, la référence se trouve dans le texte)

**Perso :** Death Mask/Shura

**Notes :** En ce qui concerne ma fic « Et si », suite à de nombreux mails inquiets, je rassure tout le monde. J'ai l'intention de finir cette fic, je n'ai juste pas la tête à ça. Et il est hors de question de la bâcler. Merci de votre patience (mise à rude épreuve, désolée).

* * *

><p>-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, Shura.<p>

-Pour la dernière fois, laisse-moi passer, Death Mask !

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, et se décala.

Le Capricorne poussa la porte et… Pas un mot ne put franchir le seuil de ses lèvres.

Le douzième temple, dans toute sa déchéance : livres ouverts a même le sol, linge sale et propre éparpillés un peu partout, un reste de café solidifié dans une tasse, abandonnée sur la télévision…

Et ce n'était qu'un infime échantillon au regard du Capricorne.

-Mais…que…comment….

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

-C'est de ta faute. T'es parti trop longtemps et ses mauvaises habitudes ont resurgis….

Shura soupira longuement.

Puis résigné, commença à ranger, tout en se demandant comment Aphrodite pouvait être aussi maniaque au niveau de l'hygiène corporelle mais pas sur le reste…

* * *

><p>*Cette Fan-Fiction est sponsorisée par M6<p> 


	10. Deformation

**Titre :** Déformation

**Perso :** Aphrodite/Tiana (OC m'appartenant corps et âme)

* * *

><p>Aphrodite, à genoux, sourit à son apprentie.<p>

Une adorable gamine d'environ quatre ans, a la peau d'ébène, aux yeux dorés, et a la chevelure tressé façon africaine.

-Et donc, un jour, cette armure t'appartiendra et tu deviendras le Chevalier des P…

-Poichons !*

Aphrodite écarquilla les yeux. C'était mignon, certes, mais il n'allait pas commencer à faire des concessions sur le langage.

-Non, non. « Poissons ». Pas « Poichons ».

-Mais c'est Lucio qui a dit que c'était comme ça qu'on disait… Il m'a appris tous les signes ! Les Poichons, la Verge…

-DEATH MASK !

* * *

><p>*Lux, merci pour la référence !<p> 


	11. Crise

**Titre :** Crise

**Persos :** Death Mask / Aphrodite

* * *

><p>-Aphrodite, ouvre cette porte.<p>

Seul le silence répondit au Cancer.

Commençant à s'énerver, il s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

Parfois, son amant avait des crises d'égo blessé (Ou caprice de môme de cinq ans, selon le Cancer). Et s'enfermer des journées entières dans sa chambre, avec Myléne Farmer à fond.

Jusqu'à ce que Death Mask vienne le chercher, de façon plus ou moins douce.

Cette fois, pourtant, il n'y avait pas de musique pour l'accueillir.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas.

Death Mask haussa un sourcil.

Ça aussi, c'était nouveau.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Nouveau silence.

-Je sais très bien que tu couches avec moi parce que je ressemble à une femme. Sinon, tu ne m'aurais jamais adressé la parole.

-Imbécile.

Le Cancer défonça la porte d'un coup de pied.

Il trouva Aphrodite sur son lit, les joues rouges et le khôl dégoulinant, le faisant ressembler à un panda en manque de bambou.

En quelques pas, il se trouva à ses pieds, lui prenant une main entre les siennes.

-Regarde-moi, stupide Poisson. Si je ne t'aimais pas, je ne prendrai même pas la peine de venir te chercher à chacune de tes crises. Je ne serai pas resté avec toi durant cinq ans. Je n'aurai pas supporté les moqueries des autres Chevaliers parce que je sors avec un homme. Je t'accompagne faire du shopping, et je te fais à bouffer. Alors, tu ressembles à une femme, certes, mais je n'aurai jamais fait tous ses efforts pour toi, si c'était juste une histoire de coucherie.

Il reprit sa respiration.

-Et pour te prouver que je tiens à toi : Tu es mon premier mec, et depuis, je ne suis jamais retourné vers une seule nana.

Death Mask embrassa Aphrodite, coupant court à toutes récriminations.

En plus, il le faisait rougir, ce con de Poisson.


	12. Maudite saison

**Maudite saison.**

**Notes :** Bon, suite à de nombreuses demandes, je pourrai parfois écrire des mini fics sur vos idées. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'exploiterai chaque demande si je suis en manque d'inspiration.

Merci pour vos reviews en tout cas !

* * *

><p>Death Mask souffla sur ses doigts à moitié congelés. Sur son dos, un manteau kaki, vestige d'un surplus de l'armée américaine, et faisant trois fois le tour de son cou, une écharpe en laine, maladroitement tricoté à la main.<p>

Mais au moins, il n'avait pas froids, à défaut d'être ridicule, engoncé ainsi dans cet amas de laine écarlate.

Lorsqu'il vit Aphrodite, avec une simple veste en jean, la gorge offerte à la bise, il fronça les sourcils.

-Ca fait des heures que je t'attends… Grogna le Cancer.

-Tu as froids ?

Aussitôt Aphrodite lui saisit les mains pour souffler dessus à son tour.

-Pourtant, elle te tient chaud, mon écharpe, non ?

Le Cancer ne répondit pas.

Lorsque l'été sera là, que le Poisson sera en train d'agoniser au fond de son temple, sous les ventilateurs, il tiendrait là sa vengeance.


	13. Sucreries

**Sucreries.**

**Notes** : Tiana est un OC m'appartenant corps et âme.

Sifflotant un petit air, Lucio, alias Death Mask, alias Chevalier du Cancer, ou Pourriture-du-Sanctuaire (Titre décerné par certains de ses collègues), était en train de cuisiner.

Plus précisément, de préparer quelques douceurs pour sa moitié. Car il fallait bien s'appeler Aphrodite et mener le Cancer par le caleçon, pour que ce dernier daigne ouvrir un livre de pâtisserie.

Il sortit une nouvelle fournée de biscuits, aux formes aussi diverses que variés, de son four, et déposa la plaque encore fumante sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

Il s'éloigna afin de s'occuper du glaçage de ses cup-cake (Encore une horreur sucré), lorsqu'il remarqua du coin de l'œil, une petite main en train de barboter ses biscuits. Il attrapa de justesse le poignet de son voleur, qu'il souleva en l'air.

-Dis donc, petite peste... C'est comme ça qu'on demande ?

Tiana, l'apprentie du Poisson, ouvrit toute grande sa bouche, puis ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

-Ha non ! Si tu commences a chialer, je...je...

Il attrapa un biscuit et lui fourra dans la bouche.

-Dégage. Sinon la prochaine fois, je te tranches le poignet avec mon couteau le plus rouillé.

La petite fille hocha la tête,et s'enfuit a toutes vitesse vers l'entrée.

Death Mask eut un soupir énervé. Il fallait qu'il touche deux mots a son Poisson sur l'éducation de sa protégée. Particulièrement sur le fait qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de voler pour se nourir.

Mais lorsqu'il saisit sa douille, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait embarquer la moitié de ses gâteaux.

-... TIANA !

Non, ce n'était plus possible ! Elle devenait encore plus fourbe qu'Aphrodite !


	14. Punition

**Punition.**

**Notes :** Saga/Kanon/Shion

Shion crispa ses mains sur le rapport qu'il était en train de lire. Depuis ce matin, il entendait des hurlements provenant de la salle des archives.

Il n'aurait jamais dû demander aux Gémeaux de lui donner un coup de main avec la paperasse. Il avait également espéré que Saga et Kanon mettrait de côté leurs différents en s'entraidant.

Mais ce fut une erreur.

-Je te dis que la classification s'est toujours faite à partir de la lettre et pas du pronom !

-Si tu t'étais occupé de ca durant ta dictature on ne serait pas là à snifer de la poussière ! Tu faisais quoi pendant treize ans à part te tou…

Un fracas retendit, empêchant Shion d'entendre la fin de la phrase.

Il imaginait très bien le livre épais lancé à travers la pièce pour atterrir sur un crâne, dont le propriétaire s'était agrippé à une étagère pour retrouver son équilibre, entraînant hélas deux rayonnages dans sa chute.

Quelle idée de con il avait eu…

Le Pope se leva brusquement dans un mouvement de toge et sortit de son bureau. Ses sandales claquant lourdement sur le dallage de marbre il s'arrêta devant les grandes doubles portes de la salle des archives.

Il les ouvrit tout d'un coup et esquissa de justesse un pavé portant la mention « Finances des armements 1856 ». Il constata avec effroi les meubles renversés, les livres éparpillés, les pages arrachés…. Et feu une bouteille d'encre de chine écrasé sous son talon.

Derrière un bureau en bois massif, Kanon bombardait son frère avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Un porte-plume sergent major effleura la joue de Saga avant de se planter dans le mur derrière.

-CA SUFFIT TOUT LES DEUX ! Hurla Shion à pleins poumons.

Les combattants se tournèrent d'un même mouvement en direction de leur Pope. Ce dernier s'approcha d'eux, furieux.

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser tous les deux dans la même pièce pendant une heure sans que vous vous entretuiez ?! Vous n'avez pas honte à vos âges ?!

Penauds, les Gémeaux baissèrent la tête.

-Regardez-moi ce bordel ! On dirait qu'un tsunami est passé par là ! Je vous ai pas demandé un rangement par le vide !

-Oue ben si c'était classé régulièrement aussi…. Murmura Kanon.

Shion lui jeta un regard à faire reculer les Juges de l'Enfer. D'un mouvement rapide il attrapa l'oreille de Kanon et le traîna jusqu'à une chaise sur laquelle le Pope s'assit avant d'allonger brusquement l'Ex-Marina sur ses genoux.

Kanon écarquilla les yeux.

-Shion… Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Je déconne, arrête ! ARRETE !

Saga se retenait à grande peine de rire, sa bouche cachée derrière une main, les épaules parcourues d'un tremblement nerveux.

Il perdu de sa superbe quand ce fut son tour.

* * *

><p>-Le salaud… Grogna Kanon en tenant son postérieur outragé par la fessée d'un Chevalier d'or vieux de deux cent cinquante ans.<p>

Saga ne dis mot, même s'il avait tout aussi mal, le rouge de la honte colorant ses joues. Avoir obtenu son Armure a douze ans, avoir régné d'une main de fer sur le Sanctuaire pendant treize ans, avoir entourloupé Hadès, pour ça…

Shion n'avait eu aucune pitié sous prétexte qu'il avait passé des années à leur torcher le fondement lorsqu'ils étaient bébés.

Il avait donc tout à fait le droit de leur foutre une fessé trente ans plus tard.

Déculottée.


	15. Sobriquets

**Sobriquets.**

**Note :** RhadaxKanon

* * *

><p>Rhadamanthe le regarda avec surprise.<p>

-Comment ça « Chaton » ?

-Tu as des yeux de félin... mordorés…

-Tu pouvais pas trouver autre chose de plus flatteur… Je sais pas, un tigre ?

-Nan, chaton c'est plus mignon, fit Kanon en enroulant ses bras autour du cou du Juge qui avait volé son cœur de ses griffes acérées.

Après un long baiser, Rhadamanthe ne put s'empêcher de protester une nouvelle fois.

-De toute façon, je suis un dragon, et toi un serpent.

-Ça m'apprendra à tenter de trouver des surnoms mignons dans notre couple…

Le Juge soupira devant les bouderies de son amant.

-C'est bon, c'est bon… Mais ça reste dans la sphère privée !

-Pro-mis ! Répondit Kanon en croisant les doigts derrière le dos de Rhadamanthe.


	16. Jeux

**Jeux.**

**Notes :** Kanon + Des Spectres.

* * *

><p>-Je ne renoncerai jamais !<p>

-Moi non plus !

-Idem !

Rhadamanthe se passa lentement, très lentement, une main sur le visage. Quand à Kanon, assis en tailleur sur le sol, quelques cartes en main, il souriait de toutes ses dents.

L'Anglais se dit qu'il avait l'amant le plus vil, le plus mesquin, le plus gamin de toute la terre et les Enfers réunis.

-Comment as-tu pu les convaincre de participer à ça ?

-Tu sais, un égo se froisse facilement. Toujours pas fatigués les gars ?

-JAMAIS ! Firent Minos, Queen et Valentine d'une même voix.

-On continue alors : Rouge !

Rhadamanthe soupira devant l'ingéniosité humaine a inventer des jeux les plus stupides les uns que les autres.

Le lendemain, Valentine s'était luxé une épaule, Minos s'était démis la hanche, et Queen en aurait pour des jours a se remettre de son torticolis.

* * *

><p><strong>(La personne qui devine de quel jeu je parles, gagne une idée de son choix en fic :p )<strong>


	17. Geminis

**Notes** : Je reviens tout doucement sur ce site... Avec trois petits textes sur les Geminis. J'espére qu'ils vont plairont. Je n'oublie pas la gagnante du texte précédant ni mes autres fics :3. (Je n'ai toujours pas d'ordi digne de ce nom, je poste d'une tablette avec evernote). Bonne lecture !

XXX

**Texte 1 :**

Kanon souffla doucement la bougie devant lui. Il attendit quelques instants, que la fumé se dissipe.

Il ouvrit la bouche, commença un début de phrase, mais la referma aussitôt.

Il n'y arrive pas. Et ca l'énerve. Quatre petits mots. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué bon sang !

Il ralluma la bougie avec un briquet subtilisé a un garde. Il la fixa, puis souffla de nouveau dessus.

Cette fois, on l'appela, ce qui lui arracha un grognement.

Kanon saisit son casque de dragon des mers, et s'éloigna, abandonnant la bougie a sa solitude.

...

Saga fixa la petite flamme depuis bien trop longtemps, sentant les larmes monter a ses yeux. Larmes qu'il tenta difficilement de contenir. Une, puis deux, puis toute une cascade dévallérent ses joues.

Il renifla, essuiya ses joues avec son carrée de tissu fin et clair, avant de le ranger sans sa poche.

Il finit par souffler sur la bougie, n'en pouvant plus.

-Bon anniversaire, petit frère...

Saga saisit son casque de Pope et s'en alla vers la salle d'audience.

XXX

**Texte 2** :

Le casque tomba du bureau dans un bruit sourd. Suivit par des feuilles, un encrier, des plumes... Le front posé sur le bois, la respiration sifflante, Kanon se tenait la poitrine, au niveau du coeur. Il avait ordonné a son armure de le quitter, la trouvant soudain trop lourde pour lui.

Il avait mal. Terriblement mal. C'est comme si on lui avait enfoncé un poignard dans le coeur, ou autre chose.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait... jamais il n'avait ressentit une douleur aussi atroce.

Kanon se redressa sur sa chaise lorsqu'il entendit les brefs coups a la porte. Il respira un peu plus profondément, lacha sa tunique, reforma un masque d'impassibilité sur son visage.

Le garde entra lorsqu'on lui ordonna, posa un genou a terre pour faire son rapport.

-Athèna a repris sa place dans son Sanctuaire. Le Pope était visiblement un imposteur et s'est donné la mort lui même pour expier ses crimes.

Kanon ne réagit pas tout de suite au rapport de son espion. Saga...s'était donné... la mort ?

-... de quelle façon, murmura-t-il doucement, la gorge séche.

-Un coup de poing dans le coeur.

Kanon frémit, et comprit pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal.

Ce fichu lien de jumeau...

XXX

**Texte 3** :

Kanon fixa l'armure des Gémeaux sous sa forme de totem. Assis en tailleur devant elle, il n'arrivait pas a ressentir de la joie. Il avait expier ses fautes en étant revenu sous la banniére d'Athéna. Il avait porté avec fierté cette armure aux enfers, et l'avait rendu a son frère pour qu'il détruise le mur des lamentations.

Mais a présent, qu'il se trouvait devant elle, que ce temple lui appartenait légitiment cette fois... Il avait plutot envie de pleurer.

Il avait tout.

Sauf une chose.

Celle qui comptait le plus a ses yeux.

Kanon sentit un courant d'air le froler, ce dont il avait l'habitude dans ce temple a ciel ouvert. Pourtant, il tourna la tête vers la gauche, là où il avait sentit le souffle.

Sa respiration s'arrêta, son regard s'agrandit. Il tendit le bras, la main, mais ses doigts ne purent saisirent l'apparition.

Le visage de Saga se désagrégea peu a peu, jusqu'a ce qu'il ne reste plus rien dans la lumiére naissante du jour.

Kanon resta dans la même position, sans un mot, le souvenir d'un dernier baiser d'adieu par des lévres froides, sur sa joue chaude.


	18. Sobriquets partie 2

**Notes** : Merci pour les reviews précédantes ˆˆ (Tout est de la faute de Aelix pour le Gemini Addict u.u )

Et voilà pour la gagnante du drabble "jeux" (C'était bien le twister), Lou Epona, qui m'a demandé "cheval" et "shion" comme théme.

XXX

**Sobriquets (Partie 2).**

-Alleeez Shiryuu diiis !

-Non Seiya, arrête d'insister !

-Mais qu'est ce que ça veux dire ce mot ? Je comprends pas le chinois !

Shiryu poussa un soupir exaspéré et par la même occasion Seiya agglutiner sur son dos selon la méthode "Je te collerai jusqu'a la fin de tes jours tant que je n'obtiendrai pas ce que je veux !".

-Les surnoms que donne Dokho a Shion ne te regarde pas...

Seiya fit la moue en guise de réponse.

Jamais Shiryu ne lui dirait. C'était déjà bien assez gênant de comprendre le sens même de ces deux mots... Et de voir la tête grivoise de son vieux maitre en chuchotant dans le creux de l'oreille de Shion : "mon cheval fougueux".


	19. Apparence

**Apparence**.

**Notes** : Kanon & Rhadamanthe.

Kanon jette un coup d'œil a la wyverne et lui sourit. Le juge lui rends la pareille, une lueur amoureuse dans son regard mordoré. Très vite cependant, il déchante quand il remarque que le sourire du dragon des mers s'élargie davantage et qu'un rire sonore lui vrille les tympans.

Exaspéré, il claque le stylo qu'il avait en main sur son bureau.

-Tu vas pas recommencer ? Tu es vraiment puéril quand tu t'y met !

Kanon referme la bouche précipitamment et fait un effort évident pour se calmer, se mordant même l'intérieur des joues. En vain. Un nouveau tremblement secoue ses épaules.

Rhadamanthe soupire et se lève pour se servir un cognac dans l'espoir d'apaiser ses nerfs avec une rasade d'alcool.

Il n'aurait jamais dû céder a la curiosité de Kanon et lui montrer quelques clichés de sa personne a d'autres siècles. Car depuis que Kanon l'avait vu affubler d'une moustache, il n'en pouvait plus de rire.

-Bon. Rends moi cette photo maintenant.

-Hors de question. Je la garde pour les jours où je serais déprimé. Je suis certain qu'elle me remontera agréablement le moral.


End file.
